


Pink In the Night

by translayton



Category: Blueycapsules, FNAF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Las Vegas Baby, i miss gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translayton/pseuds/translayton
Summary: Ivy shows up on Emilies doorstep after the events of 84, and Emilie comforts her or something idk
Relationships: Ivy Boseman/Emilie Emily, Ivy/Emilie
Kudos: 2





	Pink In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> this one contains talk of child death so please be careful :/

AEmilie examined the woman sleeping on her couch with a keen, interest, still trying to understand everything that had happened within the past nine hours. To start, Ivy had called her at about 7 that night, telling her that she needed to come over. Emilie had of course agreed, happy to talk with her friend, even happier to have a surprise visit from her. But something had seemed off in her tone, it was distressed, and clearly upset. A couple hours later, way later into the night, Ivy showed up on Emilies doorstep, dropped her bags, and immediately broke into gross sobbing. Emilie had consoled her, and brought her inside away from the cold, and let her explain everything. Ivy then proceeded to fall asleep, which let Emilie here, in the awkward position of trying to process everything that had just happened. 

She was worried, worried about Ivy. She didn’t like seeing her friends upset, and that wouldn't even begin to describe how upset ivy had been. Emilie had always been someone who made people laugh, the one who partied with them and was reckless with no abandon. She wasn’t good at helping people with their emotions, because most of the time she couldn't even take a break from her own restless lifestyle to pick apart her own. 

Emilie had been pacing around her living room for awhile at that point, waiting for ivy to show up or arrive. She jumped, hearing a sharp rapping on her door. She rushed over and opened the door gently, seeing ivy standing on the other side, wearing a black coat along with her hat.   
“Ivy..?” Emilie asked, throwing the door open to its full length, taking in her friend, “Are you ok..? You haven't called at all, whats wrong?” She asked, talking quick. She couldnt help it, she was nervous. 

“Emilie.. I…” Ivy mumbled, rubbing her head. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she let out a choked sob that made Emilie even more worried. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” She choked out, leaning on Emilie while she let her tears fall.

Emilies mind raced, but she struggled to think of anything to say that could help Ivy right now. She lead her friend inside and sat down on the couch with her, keeping her close while she continued to cry. Eventually, her miserable sobs stopped slowly, and she wiped her nose. “Emilie, something happened..” She explained, looking up at the other, “Gabe, Cass, Jere... “ She struggled, lip quivering as she said their names. Emilie knew, she had a feeling in her gut, that something horrible had happened. “They’re.. They’re gone.” She looked down, tears spilling back out again. Her voice was wavering horribly. “And- and i left. Boss. I just- i couldnt do it Emilie-! He reminded me so much of them. It hurts, it hurts emilie.” She cried, holding her face in her hands, “I miss them. I want my babies back.”

Emilie nodded, taking everything in and letting ivy talk. She it her lip, not quite sure what to say yet. She felt bad about that, she probably looked like she didnt care at all, with how silent she was being.

“Emilie?” Ivy asked, looking up from her hands, “Have you ever lost anyone that meant a lot to you?” She looked back at her hands, staring at them solemnly. 

That question hit Emilie like a truck. She had been trying to push down the feelings she had for so long, she had never expected to be asked about her daughter ever again. But now that she had been, it was resurfacing those memories, like zombies rising from the grave. “Well..” She started. She took a deep breath, silently preparing herself to talk. “...Yes. It was in 1982. I lived with Henry, Henry Emily. We were married. We had two kids, two very beautiful children. Charlie and Sammmy.. Charlie looked a lot like me..” She smiled, “But one day.. Halloween, to be specific. Charlie was murderered.. We never found her body.” She looked down, “After that i just- i didnt know what to do. How could things ever be the same after i lost one of my own children? So i ran away. I wanted to start over. I didn’t want to just be seen as the woman who lost her daughter, i guess. I wanted to be seen as something different.” She shrugged, “It was awhile ago.. But, i can sympathize with what you must be feeling right now.” She looked over at Ivy softly, “You don’t have to go through it alone.”


End file.
